mythos_academyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyama Lucifer
Miyama Lucifer is the main male protagonist of Mythos. He is a second-year collage student at Mythos Academy in Class 2-C-B, and the descendent of the Satan, Lucifer. He's the former vice-president of the Occult Research Club, and the Master (or King Piece) of his own peerage. His power as a Devil ranks at the bottom at the beginning (which increases as the series progresses, until eventually he becomes the strongest among the young Devils and develops his strength into SSS-Class, as he also increases and harnesses his demonic power of Lucifer); however, on his left arm, he wields the Relic, Incursio Flame, making him a dangerous opponent to underestimate. Appearance Miyama is a collage school student of average height with messy and unkempt brown hair with a white fringe jutting in all directions, and light green eyes. Following his training with Souji Okita and Tannin in Chapter 67, he gained a more muscular and toned build. While he has worn various outfits throughout the series, his most commonly worn outfit is the Mythos Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer (more commonly black, although in other media is shown with a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. From the end of Chapter 72 to the beginning of Chapter 548, Miyama's left arm was transformed into that of a Dragon. In order for it to appear human, a ritual would be performed where Mina, Bennia or Nanao would suck the power of the Dragon out of it, allowing it to appear human for a few days. After gaining a new body in Chapter 560 through the combined efforts of Great Red and Lilith, he is now able to freely transform any part of his body into that of a Dragon, and later an actual dragon. The scars on his body are the direct result of Demonic Powers going out of control in the Maou Village. However he just tells people, he was involved in a car accident as a child. Personality Miyama is a laid-back and collected persona, retaining his composure even in awkward and possibly dangerous situations. He is also compassionate and has a sense of justice and is willing to do something for their expense to protect the ones that is dear to him. Sometimes he goes so far that he goes into a frenzy to protect his harem, friends and other innocent folks. Despite this he seems to be calm under pressure and doesn't flinch at a strong opponent. This high sense of justice that he has can not just be seen through fighting, but diplomacy as well. History Plot Powers & Abilities Equipment Incursio Gear (侵入籠手赤龍帝 (インクルシオ･ギア), Inkurushio Gia, lit. "Invasion Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor"): Mitsuya's Relic and main weapon. The Incursio Gear is one of the 17 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Incursio Gear takes the form of a red and white gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be focused on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision, and produce and control different types of fire. Mitsuya can use Incursio Gear to strengthen his physical abilities and demonic power. Later it gains the ability of Penetrate to bypass any defensive abilities (including Cthulhu's Relic Canceller) that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing, however, it does not negate the deactivation of Overdrives and Re-Drives. Penetrate's effects can also be channeled through any part of the body, such as the eyes, making it capable of seeing through anything, even women's clothing. *'Red Scale Mail' ( , lit. "Armor of the Red Dragon Emperor"): The Overdrive of Incursio Gear that creates a White and Red Dragon Armor around Mitsuya. Mitsuya first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail in Chapter 72 by making a pact with Ddraig by giving his left hand to the latter. During his first battle against Lancelot, Mitsuya used a bracelet given to him by Azazel which allowed him to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Mitsuya completed his Overdrive during his fight against Zhu Baije, poking Mina's breast to trigger the evolution. From this point, Mitsuya can Boost without the 10-second limit and it strengthens his powers and abilities, and can increase the flames till the point they can leave permanent damage to immortals. *'Incursio Gear: Dragonaut Drive '( , lit. "Tyrant of Supremacy"): A form unique to the Incursio Gear, Empireo Dividing and Grand Chariot. The Dragonaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Dragonaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Mitsuya indirectly activates an incomplete version of this form when he thought Shirone was killed by Zolgear Belphegor with the negative emotion overpowering him thus triggering the Dragonaut Drive. In this form, Mitsuya's speed is greatly increased to the extent that it can be hard for one's sight to follow. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. It contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. **'Shambhala Smasher' (シャンバラ・スマッシャー, Shanbara Sumasshā): One of the two finishing moves of Dragonaut Drive, exclusive to the Incursio Gear. A launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. **'Testament Wings' (テスタメント・ウィングス, Tesutamento Uingusu): One of the two finishing moves of Dragonaut Drive, exclusive to the Empireo Dividing, which Mitsuya obtained through a Jewel he absorbed. Close to a hundred magic circles appear around the user, in the form of wings. *'Andrea Rebirth Protocol' ( , lit. "???"): The Andrea Rebirth Protocol is a specialized technique used by Mitsuya Lucifer that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on three different Chess pieces. **'Andrea Light Buster' ( , lit. "Dragon Sin Coronation Knight"): Andrea's version of the Knight Piece. In this form, Mitsuya possesses enormous speed that far surpasses Sairaorg's speed, but to make full use of it, Mitsuya must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. **'Andrea Panzer Tank' ( , lit. "Dragon Armor Eater"): Andrea's version of the Rook Piece. In this form, Mitsuya possesses a massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. ***'Rigid Impact' (リジッドインパクト, Rijiddo Inpakuto): It's respected finishing move that delivers a punch that has its power and speed increased by nailing the percussion hammer located at his elbow. **'Andrea Fairy Eater' ( , lit. "Dragon Light and Star Eater"): Andrea's version of the Bishop Piece. In this form, Mitsuya possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, which he applies it to the giant cannon on his left arm. ***'Dragon Devastator' (ドラゴンデバスター, Doragon Debasutā): It's respected finishing move that is a severely boosted equivalent of his Dragon Shot capable of leveling battlefields and briefly warp space-time. The drawbacks to this is the amount of time it takes to charge the cannons and stamina lost with each shot. *'Andrea Morning Star Promotion' ( , lit. "True Crimson Dragon Emperor"): The Scale Mail version of the Queen Piece. This form changes the color of Mitsuya's Scale Mail armor from red and white to crimson and white. Andrea Morning Star Promotion incorporates all the traits of a Knight, Rook and Bishop, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Mitsuya's Scale Mail. In this form, Mitsuya is capable of using enhanced versions of the Andrea Rebirth Protocol's abilities. This form, however, is still unstable and requires mastering the three forms of Andrea Rebirth Protocol to stabilize its powers. **'Rigid Impact Booster': **'Crimson Devastator': **'Dividing Sylph Wyvern' ( , lit. "Fairies of the White Dragon Emperor"): Originally taking the form of Empireo Gear ('' エンピレオ・ギア, Enpireo Gia''), a white and black gauntlet on Mitsuya's right hand which he obtained in his initial battle against Lancelot in Chapter 73. Mitsuya placed one of the jewels on Lancelot's armor to his, creating the Empireo Gear which allows him to use dividing powers. This ability, however, reduces Mitsuya's lifespan and thus was banned by Mephisto and Azazel. In Chapter 560, Mitsuya is no longer able to use Empireo Gear after gaining a new ability that allows him to create small white Wyverns from the gems of his armor that can not only Divide but can also Reflect incoming attacks. Unlike the Empireo Gear, It only requires Mitsuya's stamina rather than reducing his lifespan. In Chapter 602, Mitsuya manages to change the white Wyverns red at will where they are able to use Ddraig's powers of Boost, Transfer and Penetrate instead. After training with his grandfather Alexander Ryder, Mitsuya manages to make use of the red Wyverns to attach themselves on to Mina to create her own variation of the Incursio Gear Scale Mail armor called Sylph Acceleration Dragonar ( , lit. "Twilight Sylph Princess of the Fairy King's Forest"). Mitsuya also made use of the red Wyverns to attach themselves on to Tomoe to create her own variation of the Scale Mail armor called Absolute Durandal Dragonar '''( , lit. "Ice Virgin of Masochist Maiden"), and can also attach themselves on to Eithlinn to create her own variation of the Scale Mail armor called '''Head Reaper Dragonar ( , lit. "Soul of the Sovereign Grim Reaper"). **'Longinus Smasher': In Chapter 756, Mitsuya gains access to this ability when the Red Wyverns used Boost on him while in this form. An ability initially available to Dragonaut Drive that from the chest appears a launcher that fires a powerful destructive beam. This, however, leaves a strong fatigue on Mitsuya as it drains a lot of his stamina and depending on how one uses it, it can change the environment. Due to its immense power, this ability has a very long recharge period, lasting at least a few months. *'Diabolos Beast Lilith' ( ): This form is the result of Mitsuya borrowing Lilith's power. The armor undergoes further change, as its color changes to be crimson, white and black and adding a two more sets of wings. The power this form grant is so great that it overwhelms Cthulhu's Relic Canceller, previously thought impossible. Boost has been changed to D∞D '('Diabolos∞Demon)' '''as Mitsuya powers up in this form with the '∞''' symbol emerging on all of the gems. According to Mitsuya, he was able to use this form because his body was created with Lilith;s power and Great Red's flesh. Even so, Mitsuya can only sustain this form for a short period of time, followed by pain that makes death pale in comparison. After the battle against Apophis, Lilith adjusted DxB into DxB L, removing the infinity in it and dubbing the form Pseudo-Dragonic Beast Deification. ''The form can only be maintained for thirty minutes at most, with the time limit becoming shorter by attacking or defending to the point it can last only ten seconds. '''Mysteltainn' (ミステルテン, Misuteruten): Originally one of the strongest Demon Swords, tied with Gram. Known as the Demonic King Sword (魔王剣, Maōken), it is a Cursed Holy-Demonic Sword with the Dragon Slayer power of Gram, which leads people like Chrome and Rina to liken it to a combination of Gram, Caliburn and Ascalon. Originally, Mysteltainn was a legendary demon sword used by Hrómundr Gripsson, an Icelandic king who relentlessly hunted evil souls for the Norse chief god Odin. Sadly, he eventually became corrupted and was killed and sealed in the form of a sword and was given to the Maou Village, who used the blade to seal away the evil spirit of the Heretic Plague Dragon, Amurokros. Eventually, Uther Mordred, a former elder of the tribe tried to claim it for himself, got possessed, and had to be killed by Miyama. Now being forced to wield the weapon, Miyama initially possessed low compatibility with Mysteltainn due to viewing it more as a tool than a partner and secretly fearing it. However once Miyama overcomes his fear of the weapon and has the sadistic side of his personality forcibly drawn out, his compatibility with the weapon has risen dramatically. Byakkomaru (白虎丸, White Tiger Circe): The offspring of the original White Tiger, the Tiger of the West, and one of the four Gods of the Maou Village. After Tomoe, Vesper and Sousoke get wounded trying to stop the Evil Dragon, Niðhöggr, at the end of Chapter 782. In the prologue of the next few chapters, Miyama asks Byakko to help him save their lives. After saving the life of Tomoe, Vesper, and Sousoke, Byakko agrees to aid Miyama and company in their pursuit of the Nazareth House. Although Miyama prefers to use Mysteltainn and Arondight, he's also able to fight using Byakko in its spear form. Arondight (アロンダイト, Arondaito): Relationships Mitsuya Lucifer/Relationships Trivia Navigation